Through the centuries 'I'd die to be whole'
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Ch2. Inuyasha and Kagome are awake. Now Kagome must decide to go home or sta. She decides, but something unexpected pops up before she leaves also she's kidnapped one last time, her final goodbye to Kouga. Also a gift to Inu, to be returned. Please R/R...
1. Summary

This is just a summary of what's to come in this, my newest story.

During the fight with Naraku Kagome manages to get all of his shards and complete the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha and the others are having some trouble defeating Naraku and in fact are on the verge of losing the most important battle of their lives. To purify the jewel she makes a wish that destroys Naraku, and brings back Kohaku, frees Miroku from the spell placed on his hands and let's Kikyo die in piece. When this is all done she says her good byes leaves for her time with every intention of visiting them all the time.

A week passes and Kagome has some sort of heart attack and her mother rushes her to the hospital. When she's checked out they head home, and the moment she gets home she tries to go through the well. But as much as she'd try she couldn't penetrate the other side. She fell into depression, and after that she never gave another full smile, or laugh again. And she hasn't been in love since. Her heart although not known will always belong to Inuyasha. 

This story is about Inuyasha and Kagome finding each other again, but is also about Shippo's bond with the two of them and he found them again. And how they become a family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch1 Naraku's finally defeated, and it was Kagome who did it. Now she has to heal and help her friends before she can think of going back to her own time.

Ch2. Inuyasha and Kagome are awake. Now Kagome must decide to go home or sta. She decides, but something unexpected pops up before she leaves also she's kidnapped one last time, her final goodbye to Kouga. Also a gift to Inu, to be returned. 


	2. Battle with Naraku

S.M: _I'm going to let me main man of the moment tell you the summary of this story in more detail._

Yug: Alrighty, as she's mentioned during the fight with Naraku Kagome manages to get all of his shards away from him and complete the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha and the others are having some trouble defeating Naraku and in fact are on the verge of losing, they've all been wounded and Inuyasha's the worst, and are about to lose the most important battle of their lives. To purify the jewel she makes a wish that destroys Naraku, and brings back Kohoku, frees Miroku from the spell placed on his hands and let's Kikyo die in piece. It takes more of Kagome than she realizes and thanks to a sacrifice by someone who we'd never expect She pulls through. When this is all done she says her good byes leaves for her time with every intention of visiting them all the time.

A week passes in Kagome's time and she has some sort of heart attack. Her mother rushes her to the hospital and everything's fine, when she's checked out they head to the shrine. The moment she gets home she tries to go through the well. But as much as she'd try she couldn't penetrate the other side. She falls into depression, and after that she never gave another full smile, or laugh again. And she hasn't been in love since. Her heart although not fully known will always belong to Inuyasha. 

This story is about Inuyasha and Kagome finding each other again, but is also about Shippo's bond with the two of them once he finds them again. And how they become a family. There isn't much in the way of actual Kagome has a few encounters with demons in her time, but they're not after the Jewel because it's no more. But Will she believe in what her hearts told her she's found?

S.M: **This chapter towards the end is kind sugary so be warned.**

Through the centuries '_I'd_ die to be whole'

"_Battle with Naraku, Shikon no Tama finale _"

By: Yui

Kagome took her chance shooting an arrow at the monstrous demon Naraku's bare back. He was busy using poisonous tentacles to swat away Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango; even little Shippo was giving it his all. Her arrow flew hastily through the tensing air, making its mark in his back. Embedding itself deep down into Naraku's back, causing it to burst open. He screamed in pain his back was now bubbling with light and mangled, he tried to reach the arrow with some of his tentacles but it was in too deep, and had blown away too much of him. Kagome's stood waiting to see the result of her hit, as Kagome's body, which was now flickering with light began to hover in the air. Naraku's jewel shards stretched, at his slowly decaying skin till they came free and propelled themselves towards Kagome settling between her hands. Her eyes had glazed over and she was only a shell of energy at this point.

Inuyasha had just had one of the demon's tentacles puncture his side, but besides his slight distraction all attention was momentarily on a glowing Kagome as her body lingered high in the air. 

"_Shikon no Tama I ask of you to grant my greatest desires, destroy Naraku and right the wrongs he's passed onto my friends!_"

Kagome commanded her voice unheard by the ears of her injured friends. They held fighting stance ready as they continued to watch in shock; even Inuyasha's attention had been drawn to Kagome. But Naraku had been trying to attack the girl, but her power was too potent if a tentacle got within 10 feet of her form her purity would latch onto his appendage drying it up and killing it, causing him extreme pain, and annoyance. But it just determined him to kill her. As she finished her commanding wish Naraku's shards melded with the rest of the jewel, which was in front of the miko. An amorphous figure sprang out of the glowing jewel shooting towards Naraku. He was now still attempting to grab onto the light, trying to keep it away form him. He made a quick decision that it would be smart to attempt to run away and regroup. He drew in his tentacles stabbing Inuyasha through once more. But abruptly the light surrounded him, he tried spitting out his noxious poison, but all that did was become trapped in the light with him. Slowly Naraku was drawn into a bright ball of light, which slowly shrunk as it did, so did the demon within's screams increase. But suddenly the light burst so bright no one could see anything, and Naraku was silent, leaving quiet blinding ball in the sky. 

Everyone was nervous about what would happen next so they watched. Except Inuyasha who was on the verge of passing out from the poison, and Kagome who had disappeared from the sky. They watched as the solid orb began to crack, firing slivers of pure light scattering. Implanting themselves in the bodies and surroundings of those Kagome cared about, and those Naraku wronged. Making Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango glow, at some point Kikyo came to the outskirts of where the battle had been past Inuyasha to watch everything. They faded and soon the light faded from the sky leaving Kagome's nude, lifeless body limp in the air. That's where she remained moments longer as all the light slowly drifted away from her being leaving a pale shadow of a person. She fluttered towards the hard ground appearing no heavier than a leaf. Sango and Miroku both staggered to attempt to cushion their friends fall but they saw her fall into someone's arms.

"_Ki- Kikyo?_"

They spoke shocked and very surprised. Kikyo looked down at the younger girl in her arms and a sad expression took over her features as she walked to where Inuyasha still lay on the ground barely conscious. She lay her reincarnates frail and cold body down and crawled next to Inuyasha, kneeling beside him. 

"_Inuyasha._"

She spoke her voice sounding worried and regretful. She put her hand on his cheek her eyes going vacant for a moment to return to full anger. 

"_TELL HER!_"

She calmly yelled, her voice cold and distant. Inuyasha turned his head away from her long enough to grumble a nearly inaudible "_I will, when I feel like it._" He stared off at the dead calm forest before him. 

"_Soon it will be too let, and you'll already be gone._"

He turned back to her giving her a half-hearted glare.

"_Why the hell do you care anyway? You should be wanting her dead and-_"

That sentence made him think of someone he has not seen since his short return to consciousness.

"_Where's Kagome?_"

He barked surprising Kikyo with his sudden change in energy as he jumped up as quickly as he could only to fall flat again from pain. But he lifted his head enough to see Kagome. He managed to his feet again and was going to Kagome's side when he noticed she wasn't breathing and cold. He fell at her side but when he moved to get next to her Kikyo moved between them, Inuyasha unconsciously let out a low growl. She gave him a dull smile pulling him close to her to hug him tightly, he only fought for a moment and she pulled away to speak to him.

"_Inuyasha, the truth is Kagome was special. She was my reincarnation but somehow she was also the reincarnation of the jewel itself. But when she got those shards from Naraku she made a wish, her deepest desire was granted. Inuyasha do you know what that was?_"

She asked receiving a blank look form Inuyasha.

"_Her heart wanted Naraku to be destroyed, and all his wrongs to be undone Because of this young girl we are still alive, but the cost was her own life..._"

She told him her expression unexpectedly downcast. She watched silently as his expression changed from confusion to pure sorrow. She had to wince herself at the pain she saw in his eyes, knowing he cares for herself. But knowing he's never shown so much emotion as he has over this girl, her reincarnation. She let out a sigh and continued yet again.

"_I must ask you Inuyasha… What is more important to you, my reincarnation or your own life?_"

He looked at her shocked opening his mouth silently before words finally fell out.

"_Kagome comes before my own life without a thought._"

He told her with a sense of despair in his deep rasp. Without a word she turned and was above Kagome holding hands over her. A fierce wind started whipping at them and a faint peaceful glow formed around her slowly.

"_Inuyasha… the main reason Kagome died was not because of the overload of the jewels power. The jewel needed her power but there wasn't much left since she let my soul return to me._"

She was silent for a moment but knew she had to hurry before she became selfish leaving with Inuyasha herself forsaking everyone else, including her dead reincarnation. 

"_Inuyasha I can save her. I can return our soul to her body and revive her. But only if you want me to._"

He was silent, his only gesture was to put his hand on her shoulder, she knew what he was trying to say and within moments a bright light intensified and Inuyasha could see them both brightening and then faintly see Kikyo's body disintegrating. Moments passed by silently and Inuyasha stared at the spot Kikyo was kneeling in till the light had all but dissipated. He was motionless till he acknowledged that Kagome's chest was now beginning to rise and fall. It looked uncomfortable but she was breathing. He was now at her side going where Kikyo had blocked him. But the pain that riddled his own body was demanding his attention and he fell back from the pain. His breaths slowly got more and more shallow, and he was fighting to keep them steady. Kagome finally opened her eyes when she got a bad feeling and looked to her side seeing Inuyasha curled up in pain. Seeing him made her forget about any pain in her own bones. She went to his side gently placing his head on her lap and looked down at him while she stroked his hair.

"_What happened?_"

She asked, he fought with his eyelids and eventually won forcing them open to look at a beaten up, bloody and pained Kagome who was above him.

"_Yo- you don't know?_"

He asked forcing as much strength into his voice as he could. She shook her head while she hugged him carefully sensing his weak state. She turned around to yell for her friends, but stopped momentarily when she saw the outline of 3 strangers, but one of them felt kind of familiar. She felt a cold hard hand touching her skin and she yelled again.

"_Sango! Miroku!_"

She yelled finally gabbing their attention. They turned and sprinted to her as fast as they could worry even from a distance could be seen in their eyes. As they approached Miroku took off his outer robe tossing it on Kagome, she was startled but her attention went right back to Inuyasha who was still in her lap. Sango and Miroku helped him to his feet then started walking out of the forest, while Kagome finally looked down at herself to see why Miroku had thrown his robes on her. She noticed that she was nude and confused as to why, she grabbed the robe tightly closed with her hand holding it together shakily. And got to her feet following after Inuyasha as he was guided out of the forest. She found herself staggering more and more till she felt herself begin to slump towards the ground; then everything went black. 

****

At Kaede's

A few hours later in Kaede's hut Kagome had just shot up still in pain, but her confusion and worry for Inuyasha took precedence. She noticed that she was sitting on a mat on the floor, Kaede, Sango, and 2 older adults that she's never met before were sitting around her. 

"_Kagome-chan, you're alright!_"

Sango cried with somewhat lightened relief, but Kagome was still worried and had a look of pain in her eyes as she casually clung to her arm. Sango and Kaede looked at her hand, which was slowly turning red from blood, and slowly trickled down but neither said anything.

"_I take it you must be the young priestess, Kagome whom my batsunan has taken as his mother._"

A beautiful older woman spoke; she had long bushy auburn hair that went to about her knees as well as large hazel eyes. Kagome was speechless and more confused only able to manage a pained nod, then the man spoke up.

"_Kagome-sama, we are young Shippo's parents, but our batsunan has been away from us so long. He still cares for us, but his bond is with you, and the Inu-hanyou. We only want our son to be happy, and if little Shippo stays with us he's going to have to leave all of you and I know he would never want that. Kagome we want you and the Hanyou to be our son's parents._"

Shippo's father asked the injured Miko with a sincere and worried voice. Kagome remained silent and finally noticed that Kaede and Sango were across from them by the door. She went over her thoughts till she finally found the ability to speak for the first time since she has awoken.

"_Won't Shippo miss you terrible if you **leave** him with Inuyasha and I? I know he's been without you for this long of a time, but he loves you. Also I think it's Shippo's decision not yours of where he belongs, and I'll be returning to my own time soon._"

"_From my understanding you will be returning to visit with everyone. And little Shippo can stay with Inuyasha while you are away._"

He finished matter-of-factly conveniently ignoring it being the kitsune's choice. She was in thought for another moment slowly giving them a shaky smile, as she spoke.

"_If Shippo tells me this is what he wants I will talk to Inuyasha. He gives Shippo a hard time but he cares about him deeply. I just don't think he'll want to be connected to me in such a way._"

She finished with an air of sadness as well as a light blush that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. She looked up at Shippo's parents who were slightly concerned for her; she immediately gave them a fake smile. Shippo's parents gave her a light smile and left her with Sango and Kaede who were approaching now, Sango had a fearful look in her eyes that worried Kagome.

"_Kagome, can you walk on your own? You've been injured severely, but you should come with us. _"

Sango asked. Kagome didn't speak she just stood on her feet nearly falling over but holding control. When she finally thought she was stable she got to her feet and looked to Kaede when she let out a sigh. She went to take a step and fell to her knees crying out as she hit the ground. She continued to try and get up but she had broken her leg and the pain was unbearable. Sango went to the out of the door and called for someone. Shortly after a shorter boy with short black hair in a ponytail walked in. She said something to her and then he went up to Kagome and picked her up. Kaede left the room walking down the long hallway, Kagome in Kohoku's arms followed by Sango. They were all silent Kagome's thoughts never leaving Inuyasha, till she noticed a small group outside a door. They had met up with Shippo who had a few scratches, his parents, Miroku who had his arm in a sling and looked beat up. Kohoku gently put her down and Shippo instantly jumped into Kagome's arms and tried to comfort the worry he sensed in her. And apologize when they both tumbled to the ground. The group looked at her worried as she fought to get to her feet again.

"_Mi- Miroku. May I please borrow your staff?_"

She asked her voice sounding like it wanted to crack in pain. He walked to her to help her to her feet. He handed her his staff and helped her stand by placing his hand on her rear. If she tried to move to hit him she'd fall so she was forced to ignore it for now and tell Inuyasha. She fended off the pain as she picked up Shippo and just looked at Inuyasha's door.

"_Go in…_"

Kaede prodded before she was able to question anything. She did as she was told, Shippo still clinging to her arm tightly. She turned towards his parents but before she could ask the question the kitsune's mother answered with a sad nod. She turned towards the door and looked at it as if it threatened before she took a breath and grabbed the handle forcing it open quietly. She entered a small room and saw Inuyasha shirtless, bandaged and shaking with blankets around his feet. Kagome's heart wrenched when she saw the hanyou she secretly loved in such shape. She took the young Shippo and set him on a nearby table and turned to look at him as he looked past her to Inuyasha.

"_Shippo… Have your parents spoken with you?_"

She asked waiting impatiently for his answer, when she noticed a bright smile cross his lips, followed by a furious nod.

"_Do you want that, you want Inuyasha and I?_"

She asked in a low whisper. Shippo noticed her sudden change in voice and thought maybe she didn't want him, but he still answered honestly with a nod. A bright smile crossed her lips; she surprised the young kitsune by wrapping him in a tight hug.

"_I love you Shippo. I'm so glad that you want Inuyasha and I._"

Shippo was really happy; he really cares for Kagome and Inuyasha. He just hugged her tightly, till she set him back on the table.

"_Shippo, I need to go talk with Inuyasha. Can you stay here till I call for you?_"

He nodded and she gave him a small smile before she turned giving Inuyasha one final glance before walked towards him quietly. She was at his feet and gently grabbed for the blanket, pulling it up to below his chin. And fell to her knees next to him and just looked at him. '**_Poor Inuyasha. He's been through so much and done so much. Even changed so much. He's not so much the cocky pain in the ass he used to be._**' She thought to herself as she mindlessly moved a piece of hair from Inuyasha's closed eyes. And was surprised when she felt a hand gentle grab hers.

"_Ka- Kagome_"

He whispered roughly. She stared down into his half open golden eyes. And felt like she was trapped unable to look away. 

"_Are- you OK?_"

She asked Inuyasha quietly, he looked up at her with a faint smile.

"_Just a few scratches- it's going to take more than the likes- of Naraku to kill me. Especially when I still have to protect you._"

He finished with a weak gasping voice. She felt her heart fluttering but she forced it under control. 

"_Inuyasha. But you defeat Naraku; you've avenged Kikyo, saved Miroku as well as Sango's family. You did it. I just wish I wasn't such a dumb weak human so that I might have helped you._"

She said her voice becoming sad and filled with hopelessness. She truly felt useless except for sensing the jewel shards. Inuyasha forced his eyes open and looked at her to see her looking off to the side. He reached up as much as he could and trapped her cheek with his hand rubbing it gently. She looked over towards him bright red, but didn't move. He forced himself in a sitting position and ignored when Kagome tried to lay him back down. He was now staring into her eyes nearly fully awake. He gathered his courage and pulled her towards him. She ignored the pain she felt only now noticing something was wrong with her arm. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as he spoke.

"_Kagome… I did nothing besides get myself injured. Something happened to you and the Shikon no Tama took over, and empowered you. Kikyo said you were part of it as it was part of you. You used the purifying wish to rid us of Naraku and undo all that he's done against us. But…(_He paused for a moment and Kagome's grip on him slowly tightened as he spoke. But he continued._) In fixing everything you also revived Kikyo but that must have meant giving up your soul because by the time I awoke Kikyo was over me and you were on the ground beyond us. Un- unmoving and dead. (_He said with tears fighting to fall from his eyes as his grip tightened on the injured girl._) But Kikyo asked me if you were more important to me than my own life and when I replied she gave up her soul dying completely and contently._"

He eventually told her everything. She was clinging to him tightly by the end, as he clung to her. She slowly rose her head to look up into his eyes. 

"_I'm sorry_"

She mumbled softly. He looked down at her figuring why she was apologizing. He couldn't look away in time and their eyes captured them into a deep gaze. Kagome absently took her less pained hand and wiped away his scattered tears. 

"_Inuyasha I'm so sorry if I might have worried you. I don't care what happened to me, as long as you and little Shippo made it out alright._"

She captured his blushing cheeks in her hands and stared into his eyes.

"_Inuyasha, I want you to know that I love both Shippo and you very much. You have become so important to me. Miroku and Sango have as well, but you 2 were the first one's I met in this strange land. And I know you'd never admit it, but you like me a lot more now, at least more than you did in the beginning. And I love you too._"

He just stared at her in shock almost denying the words he had just heard her speak. She smiled shyly and let go of his cheeks and looked at him, and he just stared like an idiot. Finally he regained control and looked at Kagome, he had to smile at her. He's been in love with her for a while but he never told her his feelings because he didn't want it to be any harder for her to leave. But he felt he should tell her something before she left him forever, and would probably never see him again.

"_Kagome, I care about you and I would admit it. I just want you to be happy, and getting close to me isn't good. And I never want to see you in danger or upset over me. And I had an obligation to take care of Kikyo and I didn't want you to feel hurt because of her._"

Now she was the one to look at him in shock after hearing what he said. And turning redder than his haori. 

"_Inuyasha I need to ask you something. It's something Shippo's parents asked me. They wanted you and I to be his parents. They gave him a choice of staying with you and me, because Shippo's loves both of us very much, and he wants to stay with us. And I told them that I'd see what you have to say if he told me he wanted to. Because I know you don't want to be attached to me in such away._"

She told him a tone of sadness taking over, looking away nervously. Inuyasha was stunned and silent for a moment taking in what she had just said. But one part kept ringing through his mind. 

"_I know you don't want to be attached to me in such away._" 

'How could she say that, I would love more than anything to be with her, But I… It doesn't matter.' He looked up at her a little doubtful but thought of his true feelings towards her and the kit.

"_But won't you leave us soon?_"

He asked not trying to hide the disgust at the fact that she would leave soon. Kagome visible jumped at the hidden meaning of his voice, and nodded but still answered his questions.

"_Yeah, but he can stay with you while I'm gone and I can try and visit as often…_"

Inuyasha cut her off with his protests.

"_As often as you can. First of all it would be a miracle if you could come back at all. Remember what happened that time I took the jewel from you. You couldn't come back. You only managed to get back because of the need for you here. It's not like that anymore, Shippo and I need you but it's not the same as before. Once you leave you won't be coming back Kagome._"

He finished feeling sad by his own words. But a slight satisfied look crossed his lips.

"_But… Yeah, I'll be like the brats dad._"

A smile came to Kagome's lips when she heard actual happiness in his tone. She let go of his cheeks only for a moment before she tackled him in a tight hug ignoring her immense and growing pain, which he eventually returned. She let go of him though calling for Shippo who bounded over to her as fast as he could.

"_He agreed Shippo, and as long as I'm here I will take care of you too._"

Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look but didn't say anything as he watched her holding Shippo in her arms. He had to smile at her as he pulled them both so Kagome was on his lap with Shippo on hers as he wrapped his arms around her content to hold her tightly. She squirmed a little but only to get comfortable, and she rested her bloody arm against him content to feel his arms around her.

****

Meanwhile Outside

"_What's taking so long you don't think he died do you?_"

Miroku chatted in a sarcastic tone annoyed with waiting. He walked over to Sango placing his hand on her shoulder slowly rubbing Sango's tense shoulders. But his hands got a life of its own, now free from the air void and traveled down to her butt and grabbed it tightly. She yipped in surprise and proceeded to beat him over the head with her boomerang. Her brother and Shippo's parents had no idea what was going on but Kaede did and just let out a loud sigh. Miroku was sprawled on the floor; Kohoku helped him up laughing at him while he did so. 

"_Oh dear Sango I was just trying to help ease your tenseness. You're worried for our dear friends._"

Sango gave him a murderous look and turned back towards the door to see her brother and Miroku outside the door slowly and quietly opening it. The better of her told her she should stop them but she was curious herself as to what was happening inside, instead of stopping them she peeked inside with them and blushed when she saw her friend curled in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled and pulled her brother and Miroku out of the room.

"_You'd better leave them or answer to Inuyasha._"

She laughed at the thought of an embarrassed Inuyasha killing Kohoku and Miroku. She sat down next to the door thinking everything over. '**If it wasn't for Kagome I wouldn't have my brother back and I wouldn't have a best friend like her around.**' She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand around her shoulders. She looked up to see Miroku next to her with a semi serious look in his eyes.

"_I know you're worried about them. Kagome's so important to you. Think if it wasn't for that young woman you, Shippo, and I might never have met. And poor Inuyasha would probably be worse off._"

He rubbed her shoulders this time making no move for her butt, she felt a bright blush creep to her cheeks but didn't move out of his reassuring grip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really hope you like it. I know it might seem a little slow but I promise as the story progresses it will get more and more interesting and a faster pace. But I hope for a first chapter you liked it. Let me know what you think, or if you hated it, let me know what you think.

S.M: _What did you think of it?_

Yug: _I personally liked it but I am partial…_

S.M: _Damn right you are…(_**ridiculous grin**)

Yug:_ Heh… But It really was OK. For a guy Inuyasha and Kagome may have been a little too…_

S.M: _Hmmph…(_**Low growls and walks away**_)_

Yug: _Great now she's mad… I know…_

****

*Leaves and returns a few minutes later with a few people. Walks up to Sere with a dumb grin*

S.M:_ What??? (_**Looks around nervously…**_)_

Yug: _I have some friends who've come to visit you._

S.M: **(Looks at the people behind him and jumps up running to them.) **_Kagome, Inuyasha, Gene, Yuu, Shippo, Izzy, Joe, I haven't seen you in so long I've missed you._

Yug:_ I thought you might want to see them again._

Yuu: _I can't believe I volunteered to be in this insanity once again._ (**Complains while Sere squeezes him.**)

S.M: _You know you miss me._

Gene: _You told me that you got her mad at you and you couldn't handle it without me._

***Yug looks around innocently and Sere gives him a glare going over to Gene giving him a tight hug.***

S.M: _I've missed you the most. How's Mel._

***As if on cue a tall black haired girl charges in with… (You guessed it a lamp.)***

CG (**Crazy Girl**): _So that's who you left me for some hack FFN author!_

Yug: _Who you calling a hack._

****

*Lamp get thrown at Yu-gi and another one appears in her hands and she runs after Sere. *

Yuu: _A record, it took a minute before the crazy people get at it._

Kagome:_ I thought it was OK. I mean I got beat up, and got to be in Inu's arms. I mean… _(**Blushes wildly while Inu looks at her strangely.**)

Inu: _I would have never gotten so hurt, or worried so much about that stupid wench._

Yuu: _Well while they fight. And Sere, who I might add is taken, is chased by her ex's ex. And her new man and old man fight. You should give her a review. She might be crazy, and has psycho friends and a strange boyfriend the story isn't that bad. I might even leave a review myself. And even if you think this the worst thing you've ever read you can tell what you didn't like and she can try to make it better._

Shippo: _The antics will continue next chapter, as well as Kagome's recovery and her good-byes. So stay tuned._


	3. Return to your own time Kagome

****

S.M:_ Welcome to the second chapter of my story._

****

Gene: _Of coarse you do._

* Glares at gene. *

****

Shippo: _I like it Serenity, I get to spend time with Kagome…_

****

S.M: _Would someone like to do a mini summary for me?_

****

Yu-gi: _I will!_

****

Gene: _No… I will._

****

S.M:_ Not this again… (_**Light bulb flashes over her head. In comes giant grin.**_)_

****

Kagome:_ She scares me when she gets like this._

****

Inuyasha: _Me too…_

****

Yuu: _Me 3, 4, and 5. I've known her longer._

****

S.M:_ Don't be afraid I just decided to bring one of my biggest anime crushes of all time to come do the summary for me. (_**Hearts can be seen dancing around.**_)_

* **Both Gene and Yu-gi give her a pout and a glare. That mystical door that appears opened slowly as a tall man walks out that Yu-gi knows. ***

****

Yu-gi: _Why you… I can't believe you came here to steal Serenity. I thought we were friends._

****

NA: (**Innocent smile**) _She asked me to come and do a summary for her. I decided I'd be a nice guy and help her seeing as how she's a 'Friend' of yours._

****

S.M: _I'm so glad that you came. Yea, yea, yea! Everyone the cutely adorable, sweet, nice Ryou Bakura will give you a brief summary of what's to come._

****

Bakura: _Kagome finally wakes up after nearly 2 weeks, only to find that she's badly injured and should return to her time to seek help. She does decide to return but first she wants to be with her friends. And for good measures she's abducted one last time, but returned safely._

****

S.M:_ Sorry to interrupt. But there's a little in the way of Kouga and Kagome fluff. But nothing big, think of it as a sweet little goodbye. Sorry Bakura (_**Blush**_)._

****

Bakura: (**Smile**) _Not much else, It ends with them parting, kinda nice._

****

S.M:_ Thanks… _(**Double blush**)

****

Yu-gi:_ I am still here you know…_

****

Gene:_ Haha… Yu-gi you loser._

* **Grabs for a lamp and chases Gene around.** *

****

S.M: _I really need to get rid of any lamps I have around here._

****

NA: _Hey. Just so ya know this chick here does not own anyone in this story. Except for herself, and Gene and Yu-gi are still in question. _(**Laughing**) _Their rightful companies and creators do._

****

S.M: _Woo hoo… Look Gene it's Jim. Well he is right. I don't own anything. _(**Burst into tears.**) _But- but I hope you enjoy this chapter… Please let me know what you think, if you hate or it really like it. I always like to know what praises, or critiques people have to offer._

****

Yuu, Bakura, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Joe, and Jim: _So on with the story_

Through the centuries '_I'd_ die to be whole'

"_ Return to your own time Kagome, The good-byes begin _"

By: Yui

****

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her for a moment before he became fully aware of 2 things. The fact that she was now unconscious also her breath had shallowed again. Also the overwhelming smell of her blood filling the room. He pulled her away slightly looking at her pale skin only tinted by the blood that was painting her arm, as well as his chest. He was worried but didn't show it as he flicked Shippo's ear, to awake him from his peaceful sleep.

"_Shippo go get the Baba and Miroku. Kagome needs their help._"

He gasped out. He looked like he was trying to restrain something. Shippo abandoned his thoughts running out of the door frantically getting Kaede away from his parents and Kohoku, then prying Miroku from Sango. They opened the door to see Inuyasha huddled over a faint, very pale Kagome. Miroku was worried about something he sensed from Inuyasha but ignored it as he hurried to them.

Inuyasha looked at them with paled red eyes. Miroku knew he was fighting his demon instincts to kill anyone who tried to get near the one he loved.

"_Inuyasha's showing his feelings towards Kagome but she's very much near death._" 

He laughed to himself cynically. As he approached them he swore he heard a low growl. But Him and Kaede went over towards them anyway. Miroku took Kagome from Inuyasha's arms setting her on a blanket the Baba had gotten for her. He looked her over carefully. He noticed a huge section of her arm looked like it was gone, she had various cuts, scratches some very deep, as well as a broken leg, he finally observed while moving her leg noticing it was in strange angles.

"_Who the hell let her walk with a broken leg._"

He mumbled as he attempted to straighten or at least align the broken bones. He was unnerved by the fact that she hasn't moved or made any sound of pain since he started looking over her injured body. He told Shippo to get him some strong pieces of wood as well as a lot of bandages. He hurried out of the room quickly returning to give him what he asked for. Miroku had to feel bad for the poor kit, he knew of what his parents asked of Kagome and Inuyasha also he knew they'd accept. He took a deep breath looking up at him mustering a sympathetic look.

"_Shippo… Inuyasha will be back to his bull headed self in a week and a-half-tops. Also we won't let anything happen to Kagome._"

He tried to comfort looking back down at her leg, which he was starting to rap tightly. He cleaned as many of her cuts as he could while being decent also tightly wrapping her arm with layers of bandages which her blood was soaking through quickly. While he was tending to her, Kaede soothed an agitated Inuyasha. Cleaning Kagome's blood off of his chest, which was rather difficult with him trying to get past her to be by Kagome. Both Kaede an Miroku finished about the same time standing back watching Inuyasha.

"_We best to leave them…_"

Kaede said as she pulled Miroku after her. She turned back to give a quick call.

"_Inuyasha if anything else should happen to her, call on me to tend to her._"

She spoke as she shut the door behind her leaving them alone while Shippo huddled alone in the corner. Inuyasha didn't pay their kit much mind as he hugged Kagome in his arms.

"_Kagome, I'm sorry. You were meant for better than this place. You were destined for better than me. But I love you so much, I'm afraid, I know once you leave you'll never see me again, even if you managed it back, I probably wouldn't be here._"

He finished short of breath. He took deep breath looking back down at her. He gentle hugged her tightly to him kissing her gently. He savored the short moment between them laying her back down to lie next to her feeling fatigued himself. 

The next few hours tensely passed between Miroku, as well as the others. They were anxious to find out how Inuyasha was doing, but more how Kagome was doing. She's only human, who's been hurt badly. While inside both Shippo as well as Inuyasha were worried for Kagome's safety. Shippo slowly tiptoed to Kagome's side trying to lie down quietly nestling into her hair when he heard a low growl. He looked up nervously to see Inuyasha was reaching his hand up for him. Shippo tried to run away but he was grabbed too quickly being pulled between Kagome and Inuyasha. Passing out again leaving Shippo puzzled, still a little more worried. But he eventually fell into sleep as well.

The next week passed by quietly, but was still filled with worry. Inuyasha had been in and out of consciousness, while Kagome had not moved once through the whole time. The few times Inuyasha was conscious for more then 10 minutes he was at her side. Shippo didn't leave them either, more concerned for the 2 of them than his own parents who he's only spent a short time with. The week After Kagome finally started to show signs that she might wake, while Inuyasha has been awake at her side for a while along with Shippo. He recovered from his injuries but for some reason he still looked out of sorts, tired, weaker than usual, keeping to himself more than usual. The only time he seemed truly OK was when he was by Kagome's side.

One day Inuyasha held Kagome's head in his lap looking down at her feeling a strange surge of energy flowing through her. He was staring into her lifeless face when something surprised him. He noticed Kagome's eyes were no longer closed, he was looking into her smoky grayed blue eyes. He just looked at her in shock unable to form words when finally he lifted her more up to his chest. She squeaked out in pain then he was gentler but he didn't want to let her go. 

"_Kaede, Miroku, everyone come in here, NOW…_"

He yelled. Kaede and Shippo were the first 2 to run into the room to see a dazed Kagome in Inuyasha's grip. Kaede just looked at them as Shippo ran to her looking at her carefully as if she'd break if he attempted to touch her. But when she smiled at him yawning he carefully jumped into her arms. Hugging her tightly nearly crying.

"_I was so worried Kagome. But you're back with me._"

Shippo sat up looking at her with a bright smile as he got close to her ear.

"_Inuyasha was so worried about you he didn't try to hurt me once while you were asleep._"

He said with a smile. But Inuyasha heard this deciding to hit him on the head making him fall to the ground giving him another lump. Kagome let out a small laugh at the comic pair, as he looked up at Inuyasha rubbing the 2 large lumps on his head. Soon Sango, Miroku, Kohoku as well as Shippo's parents filled the room surrounding the girl, who was now sitting on her own holding her arm. 

"_Hey, how is everyone doing?_"

She smiled asking the people around her. They all sweatdropped looking back at her. Miroku stepped forward with something in his hands.

"_Here Kagome I fashioned these from something Inuyasha explained to me, form your time. They should help you get around._"

He said handing her 2 large strong pieces of carved wood that kind of resembled crutches. She looked at them trying to see if she could get up on her own. She was able to crouch if she leaned completely on her other leg, only feel some pain. She was attempting to stand using her good leg, but her arm was stinging her too, so it ended up Inuyasha helped her to her feet while complaining about weak humans. She had to smile at him though, taking the crutches seeing if she could lean on them with out them breaking. Inuyasha held onto her waist while she did this, once she found them to be safe she took a clumsy step out of Inuyasha's arms successfully. She gave everyone a V sign. A few hours later after Miroku and Kaede said she was well enough she joined her friends outside to see the outside world. Her eyes hurt a little after being inside also asleep for so long but she adjusted. She sat by the river with Sango and Kohoku looking out at the shining water as they talked.

"_How are you Kagome. You've done so much as well as got really injured._"

Kohoku asked with concern also unease. Kagome smiled looking back out to the water.

"_I'm just glad that I could help you guys out. All I wanted was for you to be happy. But… I'm worried about Inuyasha._"

She told them as she closed her eyes. Sango and Kohoku smiled at each other for a moment then she spoke.

"_Kagome. You know something, all while you were asleep none of us could get near you for more than a minute._"

She paused for a moment looking at Kagome who was now startled. Sango let out a bright grin as she continued.

"_Inuyasha only regained full consciousness a few days ago but once he was he was at your side. He watched over you protectively. He only let Kaede near you, even that wasn't for very long._"

She finished having to laugh at the shocked look on her face. She turned red as she cleared her throat speaking.

"_What are you going to do now Sango? You have your brother back. Are you going to leave with him, or stay with Miroku, Inuyasha an, the others?_"

She asked sadness returning to her voice. Kagome slowly rose to her crutches looking down at Sango.

"_I think you and Kohoku should talk about that. You want to consider what will make, you happy as well as him. But I'm going to tell you what I think. I think you should stay with Miroku._"

She giggled, hobbling away as fast as her crutches could carry her, before Sango decided to chase her, but she decided instead to talk to Kohoku. Once Kagome's giggles died away she was left wondering through the woods. She had to sift through her own thoughts, because to be honest events that happened right before she went to sleep were vague. She was approaching the village when she noticed Kaede coming towards her. She gave the elderly woman a smile as she came towards her.

"_How are ye child?_"

She asked, she had a serious look in her eyes as she spoke once again.

"_Kagome. I think ye should return to thee's own time. Your broken bone has begun to heal as well as your arm and your more minor injuries. But your leg needs to be looked after, also I fear infection may set into your arm._"

She told her as she turned leaving Kagome abruptly. She stood silent for a moment, as she lightly tapped her foot on the ground to feel how unbearable the pain was. She let out a quick screech in pain, but quickly covering her mouth hurrying towards the village. But for a reason unknown to her she turned around heading back into Inuyasha's forest. 

Slowly she became aware of the fact that her pain was lightening; all she could feel was a cold euphoria. It was refreshing to no longer feel the pain of her broken leg, her injured arm or any other of her wounds. But it started worry her she felt like there was something in her hip as another wave of relief came over her. She stumbled towards a fallen tree, sitting on the side as she lifted her shirt surprised to see a large lump. She was curious so she searched the ground finally coming across a pointed sharp, jagged rock. She held it in her hands looking it over. She took in a deep breath dragging the rock against her skin hoping to find out what the lump was. It took a few painless but bloody minutes to see a reddened pearl like ball in her hands. She popped the object out of her side ignoring the blood that was now seeping into the robes she still wore as well as her pale skin. She wiped the object off in her hands marveling at how much more beautiful it looked once spent of its power. She took the object tight in her hand rising to her feet while the pain was still numbed. She made her way slowly towards the village once again, but more towards the god tree. Where she found Miroku, along with Inuyasha, and Shippo fighting as usual. She stood back watching them for a moment laughing quietly to herself. Inuyasha turned suddenly becoming aware of her scent getting stronger. He hit Shippo one last time over the head before he jumped in the tree. Kagome approached them rolling her eyes as she picked Shippo up into her arm glancing at Miroku who looked elsewhere. 

"_Don't think I've forgotten you lecher._"

She laughed evilly. A nervous look came over him as she walked towards him. She hit him upside the head then plopped Shippo on his head.

"_Shippo will you go with him back to the village. I need to talk to Inu alone. But I promise I'll spend the rest of the night with you once I return._"

She added once she saw the hurt growing in his eyes. He still looked a little hurt but smiled at her. She leaned up carefully kissing his cheek, hitting Miroku once again. As they walked away she tightly grabbed her crutches heading back over to the tree.

"_I need to talk to you._"

"_……_"

She stood there for a minute waiting for him to say something. But he never did so she tried again.

"_What the heck did I do to get you angry? Come down here._"

She called him again, once again the treetops were silent. She was getting annoyed, deciding he wasn't going to come down, she had to make him.

"_Osuwari!_"

She called, she was not the least bit surprised when she saw Inuyasha falling face first towards the ground. She made her way to him as he was still peeling his face from the hole left in the dirt. She stood in front of him with a smirk on. He looked up at her grumbling, till he stood in front of her annoyance clear in his eyes. She just gave him a smirk as she spoke.

"_It's funny how wrong Naraku was._"

She said lightly playing with something in her hands but keeping it from his view. Inuyasha took in a deep breath coughing as he looked over towards Kagome. She tried to pretend like she didn't notice but it was obvious she did she was looking around her nervously. 

"_Remember when he said the Shikon no Tama becomes more beautiful when tinted with malice? Well I find it so much more beautiful now that it's almost an ordinary jewel._"

Inuyasha could be a little thick headed at times. This being no different, he just gave her a strange look.

"_Kaede suggested that I go to my time to get attention for my leg and arm. So in 3 or 4 days I'll be going home._"

She finished in a low whisper, those very words leaving a bad feeling in her mouth. She looked away over towards the setting sun not wanting Inuyasha to see her sadness. Through all this he was speechless, but if one looked at his face the hurt could be seen. Deep down she knew how he felt, that's why she couldn't look at him. But he surprised her when he decided to speak.

"_Kagome… So you're going to be leaving us so soon. Don't look for my help when you're barely able to walk. You're too damn injured to go anywhere so soon. What about Shippo, what does he think, what does Sango or Miroku think!_"

He yelled feeling angry, betrayed, abandoned. Kagome looked back towards him but to the ground beneath their feet, finding it easier than seeing the truth hidden in his eyes.

"_They don't know. No one knows. I don't 'want to leave you. But- but I have to or I could get sick again, I might not live very long if my leg or arm were to get infected. You don't want me to leave here, but you don't mind if I die?_"

She yelled getting angrier with him, also feeling more hurt because she knew she had to leave, also more than likely would not return. True she had the jewel again, but it was close to powerless. She looked up her tears streaking her cheeks. She locked her elbows to her crutches reaching for Inuyasha's hands pulling them to her. She held her hand over his pressing the jewel into it as she spoke to him.

"_I want you to have this. I hope it can grant you a little bit of the happiness you deserve._"

She pulled him forward kissing his forward before she let go of his hands walking away. He was too shocked from her actions to yet realize what she has given him. 

Kagome returned to the village, finding no one was around. There was a stool outside so she carefully took a seat. 

"_Where is everyone?_"

She asked herself as someone was walking up to her. She looked at the approaching figure bewildered.

"_Kagome-sama._"

The young girl coming to her giggled happily. Kagome blinked then took a look around her not seeing anyone.

"_Why- Why are you here?_"

"_Rin was walking in the woods when little Shippo asked me if I wanted to come to a surprise._"

She said in her cute tone. Kagome smiled at her but still a little shocked.

"_But where's Sesshoumaru?_"

"_He went after the bird lizard because he was doing something. Sess didn't want his servants hanging with the filth, he said._"

She struggled to say. Kagome had to smile at the young girl. She knew that she was concerned as to where he went.

"_Do you know where my friends went to?_"

The little girl nodded quickly as she ran up to Kagome trying to pull her after her. She got onto her crutches ignoring the dried blood she left on the stool. They walked; soon she saw an open area that was being lit by candles. Rin walked into it with Kagome following behind her curious as to what was going on. A few minutes later Kohoku sprang out in front of her. 

"_Kagome, Kaede told us that she suggested that you go home to be taken care of. Also that you agreed, since we didn't know when we wanted to do something special for you._"

He told her as they came to all her friends waiting for her around a table filled with food. She stared at them her mouth wide open. 

A few hours had passed by as well as good words of Kagome, thanks for what she's done for them and the gathering was nearly over.

"_Thank-you all so much. It's really going to be hard to say good-bye. I wish I could stay here forever. But I'm not leaving for 3or 4 days so lets make the best of it. OK?_"

She asked them hopefully. They all gave her a smile as well as a nod. They cleaned up so they could head back towards the village; Shippo was happily on Kagome's shoulders as they walked into the hut. 

"_Shippo you want to sleep with me since we didn't get much of a chance to play. Maybe we can do something tomorrow._"

She said to him, he let out a stifled yawn laying his head on top of hers as he started to drift.

"_Kagome, where'd Inuyasha go?_"

He asked in a half sleeping voice. A worried expression appeared over her face as she carefully struggled to sit. Shippo's father saw this, deciding to help the girl get to the ground. She gave him a soft smile, while he carefully tucked her in as well as Shippo. 

The next morning came in what seemed like only a few minutes to Kagome. She opened her eyes to see the dull sun growing on the horizon. She was half expecting to see Inuyasha sitting near the door but there was no sign of her hanyou protector. She grabbed for her crutches pulling herself to her feet. She tried to keep herself quiet as to not wake up anyone. Somehow she managed to get on her own feet without making a lot of racket or waking Shippo who slept next to her. She went outside scouting the tree's once over making sure he didn't sleep in the cold the night before, she didn't see any one around. She took a deep breath surprised when someone spoke from behind her.

"_Hey Kagome-san._"

A nervous younger voice spoke. She turned to see Kohoku behind her. He slowly approached her wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Kagome was taken by surprise and couldn't help but blush.

"_I owe you so much. For bringing me back to my sister. I remembered what I did and what I've tried to do. But I had no control, that evil, evil being had control of my soul. But you brought me back to Sango._"

He said his eyes looking a little teary but he quickly wiped them away. She smiled at his attempt to be strong. 

"_I'm just glad Sango's happy, what did the 2 of you decide to do?_"

Almost instantly an evil smirk curled his lips as he whispered to her.

"_I want to stay with everybody. I've been alone for so long, and I love my ane a lot. She didn't come out with it but I know she likes the guy who gave you his robes. I can also tell he likes her too._"

She had to laugh.

"_Finally someone agrees with me._"

She sighed looking back at Kohoku for a minute till she looked back at the forest. The young man knew he should leave her alone so he did so returning to the hut. Kagome decided she wanted to go for a walk and clear her mind. Her thoughts were jumbled till she again heard someone calling to her. This voice unlike Kohoku sounded annoyingly familiar. She turned slightly not the least bit surprised when someone picked her up from behind. She squeaked in pain as the person managed to hurt both her leg and arm at one time.

"_Please put me down._"

She wheezed trying to breathe away the pain. He didn't notice any of this though putting her down on her own feet. She stood for a second before she collapsed to the ground nearly in tears. The wolf above her just looked at her strangely. She grabbed for her crutches slowly and very painfully getting to her feet. 

"_What happened?_"

He asked while staring at his hands. She was a little confused asking him what he was looking at. He showed her his hand, which had her blood on it. He picked her up again throwing her over his shoulder, this time grabbing those things she had in her hand. He began to run to he came to his village tribe's village. 

Back at the village Inuyasha had just returned to find Kagome, he was carrying a small burlap bag. He walked into the hut hoping everyone was still asleep. But was disappointed to find everyone awake as well as Kagome missing. 

"_Inuyasha!_"

Shippo yelled happily as he bounded for the hanyou hoping he'd brought back Kagome. 

"_Where's Kagome._"

His irritably tired voice asked. Everyone turned to him.

"_We don't know. She got up before any of us, I spoke with her, then she went for a walk. We thought she'd found you._"

Kohoku explained. Inuyasha sped out of the hut in search if Kagome the bag now tied to his waist protectively. He was deep in his forest when he caught a whiff of her scent, but he also caught the smell of that wolf. He ran as fast as he could hurrying in the direction that their scent led him.

Kagome had given up trying to get away from Kouga. After all she didn't have anything to fear, he was her friend. About a half an hour later they came upon his village. He took her into one of the huts setting her down more gentle this time, he had one of his friends redress her wounds. While Kouga watched inspecting them with interest, he sat down across from her staring at her, which was slowly unnerving her. He gave her a smile and offered her some food.

"_Kouga I guess I should tell you something while I'm here._"

She said apprehensively. 

"_In a few days I'll be leaving here._"

She whispered. He gave her funny look and shrugged.

"_You'll be back like you always are._"

He said nonchalantly. She gave him a sympathetic look. She knows how he feels for her but she doesn't feel the same. She's in love with Inuyasha even though she has never admitted it to anyone. She shook her head sadly as she looked up at him.

"_I probably will not be able to return._"

She said with tears staining her cheeks. He was surprised and saddened at the same time. He got up abruptly pulling her up with him, but he held her carefully so she wouldn't hurt her leg. He grabbed her crutches placing them on her. He kissed her cheek for a long moment before he spoke again.

"_I should take you back to your friends._"

He said when he pulled away. He swept her off her feet and grabbed her crutches taking off, out of the hut. He was going a different direction but he was going towards Kaede's village. Kagome had fallen asleep when she felt her body being shaken gentle. She opened her tired eyes to see the late sky above her, also to see Kouga. He put her down carefully making sure she was on her crutches. But quickly yet gently trapped her in his arms, she was shocked motionless. She just stared above her wary of what he might try to do. 

"_Kagome. You know how I feel about you. I've made attempts on you but they've failed. I know you are in love with that inukoro. I just want you to know that despite that I'll still love you. As well as miss you dearly._"

He said while hugging her tightly. He released her watching as she clumsily walked out of his arms towards her village.

"_Goodbye Kagome_!"

He yelled to her. She turned slightly and waved to him. Hurrying back to the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

S.M: _Well what did everyone think?_

****

Kagome: _That was so sweet, although I would never let him kiss me._

****

Inuyasha: _Stupid wench. I knew you were hanging around with that wold shit… He always calls me a dog turd it's really frustrating. I could kick his ass._

****

NA:_ Sure_

****

Inuyasha: _Not you again. Hiei, you're a pain in the ass go back to Kurama or something._

****

Hiei: _I came to see Sere. She is my friend I don't need your permission puppy crap._

(**Getting a grip on the Tetsusaiga.**)

****

S.M: _Nice to see you, but no fighting please there's enough with those 2. _**(Pointing to Gene and Yu-gi.)**

(**Flowers start falling from the ceiling till everyone stops to see what the heck is going on. People fall from the ceiling and the flowers continue to fall.**)

****

S.M: _SAKURA!!! Long time no see. How are you._

****

Sakura: _Pretty good._

****

(They were attacked by a wall of flowers being thrown at them.)

S.M: _Well while I get them back I hope you'll review my story. I really'd like to know what you think. If you're not fond of tell me what if there's anything that I can do to make it better. Well stay tuned for the nbext chpater._


	4. The gift an eternal bond

****

SereM: _Yea! It's here the third chapter of this little story. _

* **Door opens and 4 people walkout joining in the chaos, I mean fun.** *

****

NA (_new arrival_): _Seren… I've heard some good things about this little story of your and I wanted to stop by and see for myself._

****

SereM: _Wow, you came too. Come join all of us I haven't seen you since… Written. Wow and you brought, Usagi, Taka-kun, and… Who's that?_

****

T.K: _This is Ban Flihight. He's waiting for Fiona so he decided to stop by with us. _

**SereM: **_Well the more the merrier. Hey would one of you like to give a quick rundown of what's going on this chapter?_

****

Joe:_ I will_

****

Izzy:_ I will be better._

****

Duo:_ I guess I will_

****

Yu-gi:_ NO, I will_

****

Taka:_ Hey look at me, I will do it for ya._

****

Gene:_ I will_

****

SereM: (**Looks over everyone who offered grabbing Taka by the arm.**) _You can do it. I haven't seen you in such a long time. Plus I'm still mad at both YUG, and GENE. _(**Clears throat**) _Anyway, go on_.

****

Taka: _This chapter starts with a rather played out game of cat and mouse. Did you know cat and mouse didn't originally come from the animals. Aborigines of Christmas Island used to need something to do to pass the time so they-… (_**A mallet comes out of no where hitting off the head hard. Followed by the faint words. **_"That's a lie.") Ahh…. Um anyway, this chase between the beautiful Kagome and the hanyou Inu wears on the monks nerves, as it continues on for quiet a while. But eventually the group's reunited. Only to spend their last day together. And face parting forever with their little tokens and small good-byes… (_**Starts sobbing**_)_

****

SereM: _Why Taka, I didn't know you were so emotional_. (**Gives Taka a hug. His hand finds it's way to her rear.**)

***Gasps and looks at him pulling off a mask to reveal Miroku. Slapping him senseless. Sicking Yu-gi, Gene, Duo, Hiei, Joe, T.K, Sakura, Sango, and Bakura on him.*** 

**SereM**: _Hehe. You deserve it, well anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Kagome finally has to return to her own time. And leave everyone. Well I hope you enjoy._

****

Everyone: _Onto the story!_

Through the centuries '_I'd_ die to be whole'

"_The gift an eternal bond, we'll be together again _"

By: Yui

****

She was soon in front of the hut when she heard a commotion inside.

"_We need to go after them_"

"_No we need to wait. Those 2 need time alone!_"

"_I want them here!_"

She walked in the door no one seeming to notice her except Kohoku, as they continued to argue.

"_I need to make sure she's alright. For all we know she's dead, some demon tried to eat her or something!_"

"_Why do you have to disagree with everything I say? I say she's ok, you say she's dead already. I say Inuyasha's alright and can find her, you think it's a lost cause._"

Sango glared at him giving him an annoyed look. Kohoku rolled his eyes at the fighting pair. 

"_Or… you could try- just turning around._"

Kohoku finally interjected sarcastically into Miroku and Sango's argument. Cutting both of them off as they glared at him then simultaneously turned to the side both relieved to see Kagome. 

"_Where's Inuyasha?_"

Kagome looked around worried.

"_He still hasn't come back?_"

"_Yea he came back but, when we didn't know where you were he ran out after you._"

Shippo explained attaching himself to Kagome's good leg. She reached down as much as she could and grabbed the back of his shirt and put him on her shoulder turning and leaving the hut setting out in the woods. Leaving a baffled Sango, Miroku, Kohoku, and Kaede. 

"_I swear if Inuyasha comes in, in the next 10 minutes I'm going to scream._"

Sango muttered more to herself, with Miroku agreeing. A few minutes passed when the door burst open. All that was heard was Sango and Miroku loudly screaming together. Inuyasha who had just walked in the door jumped back in surprise. 

"_What the hell are you screaming for?_"

He asked panting a little from shock. Sango glared at him then threw her arms up in frustration walking into the next room. Leaving a very confused Inuyasha with an equally frustrated Miroku, as well as a very entertained Kohoku. Miroku told him of Kagome's return then her departure with Shippo, before he was finished explaining Inuyasha was gone again. With an annoyed sigh he fell to the chair that was behind him. It was silent for many hours Kohoku and Miroku had settled into silence, while Kagome and Inuyasha continued to look for each other. Finally a few hours later Inuyasha returned Kagome less. By now Miroku was getting a little worried, but once Inuyasha saw she was not there he went back out to look for her. Not 5 minutes after Kagome returned. Looking worried tired, very much worse for the ware. Miroku grunted in aggravation, but soon was over taken by concern.

"_Lady Kagome why don't you get some rest… Inuyasha just left here 5 minutes ago. I'm sure he'll return soon._"

He finished grumbling in pure distaste for the joke fate has been playing on him. She was reluctant but she did sit down catching her breath, taking a moment to relax. An hour passed, with still no Inuyasha. 

"_I don't care I'm not just sitting here all night waiting for him to get back._"

She whispered with tears threatening to fall. Miroku knew there was no point in arguing she would not stay still. He sighed and shooed her off with his hands, she was no sooner gone out into the now dark forest to look for her Hanyou. Miroku had his eyes closed now rubbing his temples when he heard the door open again. 'I swear of that's…' he started but opened his eyes instead now furious to see Inuyasha in front of him. He had the angry vain going and was even more annoyed when he could hear Kohoku snickering behind him.

"_Sit down!_"

Miroku yelled towards a tired Inuyasha. He actually sat down for a moment, while Miroku spoke.

"_Kagome was here for the past hour. But she couldn't take anymore and decided to continue looking for you but not a few minutes ago._"

He said his voice ebbing of insanity.

"_This is crazy! You are sitting your dog butt right there until Kagome gets back. I'm not going to continue to see you 2 narrowly miss each other. Even when she waits an hour you still miss each other._"

He was now really annoyed. Inuyasha was giving him a glare tapping his claws on the floor impatiently.

"_Yea right, like you could keep me here. She's the only one who can tell me what to do, and she's the one I'M LOOKING FOR!_"

He yelled as he up and ran out of the hut. (_AN: Should I torture Miroku anymore? I think once more X )_) Kohoku was watching the happenings from the side personally finding it rather funny. Miroku kept giving him an evil eye to show his irritation of the whole situation. "_Sango had the right idea._" He said as he sat up deciding whether to leave or wait for his friends. The door opened yet again, but this time he was surprised to see only little Shippo hoping in.

"_Where's lady Kagome_?"

He sighed still slightly annoyed. As he asked that she stumbled through the door painfully hobbling one crutch, the other one was broken in her hand. She looked around, without a word she was out of the doorway again in search of Inuyasha. Miroku got a glimpse of her. Her crutch was broken and left in the doorway while he could see blood coming from her arm and leg.

"_What happened?_"

He demanded of Shippo with a little more seriousness and a little less annoyance. Shippo looked around himself nervously for some reason.

"_Well her walking thing sunk into a hole once when she took a step making it crack. A snake demon attacked us, it took some of her arm, reopening her scar, but after it did that it left. Then after walking for a while her walking thingy finally broke. She accidentally stepped on her leg and collapsed to the ground._"

He finished shaking, for the first time Miroku noticed he was wet, soaked in fact.

"_How long has it been raining?_"

Miroku asked something finally dawning on him. Shippo shrugged answering him.

"_Since we left this afternoon._"

He hit his head as Inuyasha came in again. He hit his head glaring up at Inuyasha, who didn't notice only saw Shippo.

"_Where's Kagome!_"

He yelled. Miroku walked up to him staring him right in the eyes ignoring his wet smell.

"_Inuyasha use your god damned nose and go find her. She's injured because one her walking sticks broke. Also she's been in the rain since this afternoon. She could get really sick._"

Inuyasha visibly stiffened at what the monk had said ignoring his profanity focusing on the fact that Kagome could be hurt. Not muttering a word as he took off, outside to find Kagome. It was tense among Miroku, Shippo and Kohoku, till the door opened again. They all looked somewhat happy to see Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms but she appeared to be asleep, and shivering.

Miroku quickly led them to the room they had stayed in calling for Sango. She came in for a minute annoyed till she saw both Kagome and Inuyasha had returned. Miroku grabbed both the hanyou and kitsune dragging them out of the room, as he told Sango to change her into something warm an dry. 

She did as he asked 15 minutes later she stepped out of the room dumping a mound of heavy clothing on the floor getting Inuyasha's attention. Within moments he was inside the room. Shippo was about to follow when Miroku grabbed him.

"_Shippo, I know you want to make sure she's alright. But let Inuyasha be alone with her for a while. He needs it._"

Miroku finished mysteriously. Shippo gave him a sad look but nodded going into the other room, to sit with Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome were alone. 

"_I'll have to thank the lecher._"

He laughed lightly as he said to himself. Kagome was stirring uncomfortable in her sleep but didn't wake. Inuyasha removed his hair from his forehead finger the object that was there.

"_I'm glad they were so preoccupied and didn't notice._"

He said again to himself as he tapped something in his forehead, wincing only slightly. He untied the bag he attached to his waist, slowly opening it taking out a beautiful carved and formed piece of metal with a jewel like object in the middle.

The next morning Kagome woke up slowly at first but then she swore she could feel the power of the jewel she sat up quickly. She was alone in a small room, which was slowly filling with sunlight. Looking around she found one of her crutches, once she had it she slowly stood on her own foot. Making her way to the door, she walked out staggering but managed to make it to her friends. On her way she did become aware of dull ache in her forehead, but nothing to be concerned about, she put on a smile as she made her way to her friends, hoping Inuyasha had returned by now. She saw everyone sitting outside, except Inuyasha.

"_Hello everyone._"

She said quietly. They all turned to her with bright smiles; she returned their smile. But only moments later they turned into concerned worried looks. She looked around nervously but didn't see anything to stress over. When she turned back around Shippo was at her feet. He carefully climbed up to sit on her forehead, flicking something that was on her forehead resonating with a dull pain. She raised her hand, feeling something embedded in her forehead. She jumped a little startled, but a few minutes later she saw Inuyasha coming towards her. 'He looks so handsome with the sun and wind in his hair.' She thought to herself with a blush. Before she knew it he was in front of her. He looked down at into her eyes as he spoke to her blocking the sun from her making him appear as a mysterious shadow with a glint. 

"_I need to talk to you._"

He said in a low voice. She was only able to nod mutely as he wrapped his arms around her jumping to a near by tree. He kept jumping till he was on the outskirts of a glittering pond but kept her in the trees.

"_Kagome… Do you remember what happened- Do you remember what was said the night- the battle with Naraku when it was all over?_"

He somewhat managed to ask. He was clearly nervous. She gave him a curious look trying to think of what he might be talking about. 

"_I remember when I woke up, Shippo's parents, being worried and going to you. Oh yeah and that lecher Miroku groped me when I couldn't hit him. -"_

She heard Inuyasha growl, she gave him a look smiling as she continued.

"_Shippo and I went into see you. I-…_"

Suddenly her face shot down he saw her cheeks were on fire. Inuyasha smirked a little finishing for her.

"_You admitted how much you really care about me._"

He laughed lightly. There was a faint, calming glow around the 2 of them. 

"_Well you did too._"

She shot back, as she whipped her head to look at him now realizing that he was a little too close to her. She tried to move but her body wasn't cooperating with her. He didn't look away simply nodding.

"_I did and I meant it._"

He said almost as if he questioned her sincerity. An angry look flashed in the fading light. The steady glow that was surrounding them steadily intensified as Kagome's anger grew, but suddenly died down.

"_I do more than my life itself. For so long this journey's been about making you happy._"

Inuyasha grabbed her cheeks kissing away tears that had silently sprung forth. He still had a smirk on his lips, but this close Kagome could see what was glinting on his forehead. 

__

"It looks metal… What?"

She started to ask while moving her hand toward his head but he pulled away. Nearly falling off the branch they were on.

"_I crushed up the jewel reforming in into 2 star shaped jewels and had some one make 2 things for me. One is right here._"

He said pointing to his forehead as he moved his bangs. She gasped it looked like nothing more than a beautiful delicate tattoo, with a star shaped lump in the center of his forehead. She reached her hand for her forehead, but stopped short looking at him. He looked so nervous almost guilty.

"_I made a wish on it, that we'd always be able to be together. No matter what_."

He said, she could hear the sadness in his tone.

"_You're leaving tomorrow, I just wanted you to know that I will always love you. I don't want you to forget that, ever no matter what happens._"

She nodded instinctively placing her hands over his. He pulled away quickly bundling her in his arms again as he descended below to the ponds edge. He sat on a rock so he could assure that Kagome could see her reflection. She looked down in stunned silence. Thoughts were speeding through her mind as she looked at the beautiful gift that enchanted her forehead. 

"_I knew I should have let you decided what you might have wanted. It's just-._"

She stopped his rambling with a mind-blowing kiss. He was as surprised as she was. But he didn't fight it. She pulled away slightly she saw the happy look in his face but she also sensed something unfamiliar. She was worried but didn't let it get to her just enjoying their love and the protective glow of the jewel.

She'd fallen asleep when Inuyasha decided to return to the others. He walked into the hut careful not to wake anyone, except for kicking Shippo and deciding to have him follow. They went back into their room Inuyasha sitting down with Kagome in his arms as well as Shippo.

"_Spend all the time with her that you can brat because she's going home tomorrow night._"

He finished tossing something at Shippo before falling asleep. Shippo looked at it. It looked like a bracelet or something. He was too tired to really look at it and fell back to sleep.

The next morning was quiet everyone was tense and upset about Kagome leaving. Everyone was sitting around the hut in silence till Sango spoke.

"_Kagome can I please talk to you alone?_"

She asked unsure. Kagome gave her friend a smile and nodded using her crutch to walk out with her. They were in silence till Kagome spoke.

"_It's going to be such a huge change isn't it? I mean the Jewels gone and will be protected by us. If I leave and can't come back._"

She stopped talking when she heard Sango crying. She turned to see she was just standing still. Kagome was really worried till Sango ran at her practically full speed.

"_I'm going to miss you. You've been my best friend since I've met you. You've always been so sweet, nice, caring. I need you here._"

Kagome wrapped her arm around her friend, now crying also. The 2 friends had a good cry that lasted nearly a half an hour before they stopped.

"_Sango, I'm going to miss you too. You've been here for me over this whole time. I'm going to seem so different to my friends, none of them no what I've been through what I've had to leave._"

She finished sadly. Sango gave her another hug and handed her something that she had wrapped. Kagome looked at it slowly untying the string to see a beautiful outfit the strangely resembled Inuyasha's. It had a red haori and off-white undershirt. But it had pants just like his as well as a short red skirt.

"_It's from Shippo, Kaede, and I. We wanted to make you something, you needed new clothing anyway. The skirt's like the one's you wear, it is also made out of firerat._"

She told an excited girl. She hugged her friend staring at what she had made her.

"_Does Inu know you made this for me?_"

Sango thought for a moment then shook her head. Kagome somehow managed to balance on her good foot while working the skirt on. Once that was successfully on she worked off the robes she was wearing putting on the shirt then the haori. With a "voila" she was changed. Sango gave hare a round of applause, after they both laughed they hurried back to the village. Inuyasha was in the middle of pounding Miroku into the ground when they appeared. But his eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Kagome. She felt like her face was matching her outfit, with her hot blush. Shippo ran up to her looking her over quietly. 

"_You look really pretty Kagome._"

"_Well thank-you._"

She said as she carefully bent down to pick him up. Falling on her butt with surprisingly little pain, in fact she had a smile on. 

The day passed quickly into night way to fast for anyone's liking. As night befell the forest Kagome was getting ready to do the hardest thing she's ever had to do. She filled her yellow bag with what was left to return home, slowly heading towards the well where everyone was waiting. Although the track through the forest isn't to long it was painful more emotionally than physically. She was on her way when she came upon Rin. 

"_SESSIE!!!_"

The little girl started to yell rather loudly. Worrying Kagome till she saw someone with long white hair approaching the giggling girl. Kagome was a little worried, she really didn't want the day to be any worse by her dying. She stumbled backwards trying to get away from Sesshoumaru when he spoke.

"_I do not wish to kill you today._"

Then she was curious, as well as worried for Inuyasha. She still kept a distance between him and herself.

"_Then you've come for the Tetsusaiga then._"

"_Not even I would attack my own brother when he's in his state of morning._"

He said almost sympathetic. Kagome had to shake her head to make sure she heard him right. He kept looking at her with his cold gaze, it unnerved her but she made no motion to move she just stared back. He smirked at her determination, even letting out a little laugh. 

"_I actually came to just make sure that he was still alive. But it's apparent that he is. I will stop by again._"

He said as he grabbed Rin in his arms jumping high into the trees. She looked at where he left before she finally headed towards the well once again, now even slower than before. 

"_Kagome. Kagome._"

She looked ahead of her to see Shippo, he smiled and ran up to her saying something but she was still in a daze. She looked at the little kit when he jumped on her shoulder.

"_What'd you say._"

He frowned for a minute, but it returned to a smile when he lifted his shirtsleeve, to show her what he had. A shy grin came as he spoke again. 

"_Look Inu gave me one like yours._"

She looked at his arm to see a simpler metal band with a tiny but prominent star it. She thought about it, there was a symbol near the star on Inu's and hers. It was also on Shippo's. She looked at him hugging him tightly.

"_Wait a minute Kagome-haha. I want you to know- I love you a lot, and I'm going to miss you if you never come back. So please try_"

He said trying to be a little tough guy, holding back his tears but once Kagome put her arms around him he started to sob. It broke her heart; she loved the little boy. She started crying softly too, trying to console the heart broken kit. She felt something poking her chest, grabbing for the object in his other hand. He handed it to her, she looked at it closely seeing it was a necklace in fact almost like a locket it opened but was empty. She looked at the outside it was beautifully carved, she could tell he did it. She turned it over to see 3 small faces, which she knew were, him, her, and Inuyasha. Her eyes started to tear again and she hugged Shippo tightly.

"_We'd better get going. This is just making it harder on everyone else._"

He nodded and what seemed like only moments later that we neared the clearing.

"_Shippo promise me something watch after Inuyasha. There's something wrong and it's more than my leaving. I'm so worried but if I don't go home now I never will._"

She felt him nod as he clung tighter to her. She slowly approached her friends whom seemed to be worried. She laughed uneasily as she saw Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha waiting for her. 

She took a breath as she walked up to them. They stared at her, which of coarse made her uneasy.

"_I'm sorry... I- I ran into Sesshoumaru_."

This got their attention. Especially Inuyasha who she knew could smell his brother's scent. He was instantly in front of Kagome staring down at her.

__

"Are you alright?"

She nodded to entranced to say anything. He let go of her moving aside so that her other friends could give her a hug. Sango approached her first hugging her tightly already crying. 

"_I'm going to miss you._"

She said as she let go of Kagome standing along the forest. Miroku hugged her cautiously not wanting to anger her or Inuyasha further with his roaming hand. 

"_Kagome I want you to know that you are very important to me. You've brought us all together._"

He said sweetly. She gave him a hug then he walked besides Sango who still was teary. Then it was just Inuyasha, with Kagome and Shippo, and an eerie silence befell them.

"_Inuyasha, I was just wondering what's the little symbol that's on all 3 of our things you had made._"

She looked up at suddenly curious when he started to blush. She stared at him more intently. 

"_It's my symbol… since it's already like you are._"

"_Are what?_"

She asked curiously with Shippo looking at him too. His blush increased as he cleared his throat. 

"_Um… well you see, it well. It kind of makes us family._"

He stumbled finishing in one fast breath. Kagome expected it somewhat but still blushed when he told her. She leaned up giving him a kiss, he was happy to agree. She reluctantly pulled away looking into his hurting golden eyes. 'Why won't you tell me what's wrong.' She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her tightly Shippo still on her head.

"_Inuyasha we will find away to each other again. Someday fate will smile on us letting us be together. And these will bring us together._"

She said pointing to her forehead, then to his as she kissed him again. She was strong the whole time not letting any tears fall till that kiss. His kiss could do a number of things to her, this expressed his sadness and it nearly broke her, but she broke away with tears staining her cheeks, which mirrored his, own. Shippo hopped on her shoulder kissing her cheek quickly before he jumped to the ground. She gave them a final smile and turned facing the well as she started to climb on the edge. She took in a deep breath preparing to jump but she felt a hand around her wrist she looked down to see Inuyasha. He pulled her down giving her one more searing kiss.

"_Will you wait. Till the day we can be together again?_"

He whispered against her lips, so only she could hear the hope in his voice. She nodded kissing him one last time before she turned and jumped in the well. She couldn't take him urging her to stay anymore. She couldn't take her heart wanting more than anything to be with him forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

SereM: _So I hope you'll review and let me know what you think. Tell me what you think I could fix, what you'd like to see. If you hate it, what about it don't you like maybe I can fix it. I really'd just like to know what you think. Well Kagome's in her own time now. What could possible happen to her there. Trying living the life of a depressed, super behind teen, who's just trying to catch up, act happy, and forget about the one she let go… I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. See you next time._


	5. I’m home!

****

SereM: _Hey everyone I'd like to apologize in advance. This chapter is a little boring. And Kagome's a little out of character. But how would you feel if you were forced to be apart from the person or hanyou that you loved more than anything. _

Anyway, Kagome's home and very sad. She finds an extra little something Inu had for her and on some level feels a little happier. Her friends come to visit and she tells them all about her friends she was forced to leave.

Yugi: _Hello._

****

SereM: _Hi. You want to do a disclaimer?_

****

Yugi: ::**Beaming**:: _You're not mad anymore?_

****

SereM: …

****

Yugi: ::**Frowns**:: _Serenity…_

****

SereM: …

****

Yugi: _Serenity Madison doesn't own Inuyasha or any of his friends. Their companies as well as their creator do. She also doesn't own all the other characters that come to visit, and do disclaimer and add to her insanity. They have companies and creators who take claim for that._

****

SereM: _Thanks Yug, Well everyone it's quiet today, I'm not in the mood for the normal chaos. But I hope you'll enjoy the story._

****

Yugi & SereM: _Enjoy the story._

Through the centuries '_I'd_ die to be whole'

"_I'm home!" My happiness is so uncertain. I just want you back_"

By: Yui

****

She felt like she was surrounded by electricity as she fell through the portal. When she finally opened her eyes she saw the depressing sight of her shrine roof. Immediately her heart ached as tears slid down her worn cheeks. She carefully made her way up the inside of the well only having one strong arm and leg. But she did make it out collapsing to the hard dirt below. She noticed the lights on in her home slowly making her way towards it. She was at her door minutes later lightly banging, while she leaned against the frame. She was only minutely aware of the door opening till she heard a happy scream next to her, as she felt herself being pulled into her mother's arms.

"_Hey mom I need to go to the hospital ok…_"

She mumbled before passing into the world of sleep. She woke up a few hours later to find herself in white and beige room. 

"_Kagome… I'm so glad you were alright._"

She heard her mother crying, as she ran to her side, feeling her grab her tightly not a moment later. Pain briefly played in her mind but she let go of it hugging her mother tightly. The doctor came in moments later followed by her grandfather and Souta.

"_Well Miss Higurashi your leg is nearly completely healed, and nothing more has to be done to it, who ever took care of you did an excellent job. But your arm was worse off, it was pretty good but it was infected badly, but we cleaned it, so it could be rebandage… You can use one crutch since you're in a walking cast._"

He explained. Everyone breathed a deep sigh of relief except Kagome whose thoughts were on Inuyasha and Shippo. She was snapped out of her worries when she felt someone shaking her lightly. She looked around seeing her family was waiting for her to get to her feet, when she finally did so walking behind them to a taxi. Her thoughts drifted again till she was finally inside her home, and her family was staring at her intently as she sat down.

"_What happened? What-?_"

Her mother started while fingering the object in her forehead; it rang with her thoughts of Inuyasha as she pushed her mom's hand away trying to hold back her tears. She shivered slightly feeling sick with worry for Inuyasha, she rose to her feet and with out a word she left going into her room lying on her bed.

The next morning came slowly for everyone till finally Kagome woke up. She grabbed her crutch looking around her room to see that her bag and clothes on the floor by her bed. She put on her red pants as well as a tank top that was in her drawer. She looked in her mirror noticing the necklace Shippo made her around her neck. She clutched it tightly as she sat at her desk pulling out a stack of pictures looking through them slowly. 

"_I'm glad I brought my camera that time._"

She found a picture that Miroku took of her and Inuyasha during one of their secret sweet moments. She smiled as she took one of them and carefully cut it putting a picture of her and Inu on one side of her necklace and little Shippo on the other side. She looked at them starting to feel sad again but wiped away those feelings as she started downstairs slowly letting a few tears fall. She walked into the kitchen to find herself confronted with her grandfather and mother sitting silently.

"_Ohayou_"

She called softly. They turned to give her a worried smile; she walked in slowly sitting next to her mother. They all sat quietly happy to have Kagome home with them no matter what her shape is, and her still worried and depressed over Inuyasha. Her mother was the first to break the silence.

"_Kagome I made you bean cake last night. I know you love it so much. I know you're sad about leaving your friends but I hope you'll be happy to be with us._"

She got up to get the delicious treats for her daughter leaving her in silence with her grandfather who was unsure of what to say to his crying granddaughter. He almost spoke till her mother returned with the bean treat. Kagome took one and put it on a paper towel just looking at it quietly. She was trying to get herself to smile but it wasn't happening.

"_Can you tell us what happened?_"

Her grandfather finally spoke. Kagome and her mother looked up at him.

"_To put it shortly, we fought Naraku and won but everyone got beat up badly. And…_"

She began but was over come by tears once again. Both her grandfather and mother looked at her with concerned, but her mother soon perked with a huge smile.

"_Honey, we can talk later, but right now I want you to get ready to go. I want to take you SHOPPING!_"

Her mom finished overjoyed when Kagome gave her a light smile. She got up going into her room feeling a sickening feeling in her chest as she walked.

"_Inuyasha…_"

She whispered as she carefully changed into her red skirt and a white T-shirt and her haori. She looked herself in the mirror feeling a little happier seeing the clothes her best friend made for her to match her love. She let out a sigh before she returned down stairs her mind filled with Inuyasha as it has been since she from her coma back in the past. But her mother came up to her gently leading her out into the car, with a bright loving smile, that seemed to cheer Kagome up some as she smiled back.

The car ride to the large Tokyo mall was silent except for the occasional clicking of the radio to find a new song. But a tune caught Kagome's attention.

""

She quietly sang along for once not aware of the tears that fell quietly down her cheeks, till the song ended and Kagome looked over towards her mother. She finally noticed that was in the parking lot. She gave her mom a smile as she hopped out of the car. They both walked in slowly walking around looking at all the different decided where they want to go. Kagome's eyes caught a small little shop with a giant pair of scissors in front she dragged her mother over. She asked her to give her some money and go to another shop and that she'd meet her. She did as she asked and they agreed to meet in an hour at the food court.

****

An hour later

Kagome walked out of the shop shaking her head feeling lighter, and a little happier with the change. She walked towards the food court slightly surprised when she found her mother sitting with 3 people who looked like they were about her age. She nervously waved catching her mother's attention as she walked up to her. She had a very surprised look as Kagome came up to her sitting down next to her. Kagome looked at the other people for the first time realizing she knew them, she let out a gasp as she got up walking towards them, genuinely smiling at them. They gave her a slightly puzzled look not fully realizing who she was. A tall boy with platinum hair was the first to move standing up to greet the girl. Well actually stare at her for a moment slowly realizing who she was. Then he wrapped his arms around her tightly not noticing her limp arm or the crutch she held till she whimpered and he let go blushing as she apologized. The 2 girls were quickly besides her carefully hugging her and thanking god that she was back. They were quiet for a moment till Ayumi spoke.

"_Kagome not to be nosey, but where did that beautiful tattoo thing come from?_"

She stuttered for a moment noticing everyone's attention on her even her mom. She blushed as she tried to think of what to say. She took a deep breath beginning slowly.

"_Well it's not a tattoo, feel it._"

She said leaning forward inviting them to feel her forehead. Yuki was the first to carefully touch it; she pulled her hand away quickly staring at her.

"_Eww! Feels like metal._"

She yelled getting the others attention and they all carefully felt the object in Kagome's forehead with a similar reaction. She had to laugh at them giving them a smile as she continued.

"_Well it is. My I guess you'd say fiancée got it for me before I was forced to leave him forever._"

She finished quietly as tears glistened in her eyes once again. The whole group looked at her in shock, none more than Hojo who felt kind of hurt. She grabbed at her necklace feeling sad as she pulled it off handing it to her friends.

"_That's Inuyasha and I, and that's our… I guess- adopted son Shippo._"

They gave her another gasp before they looked at the pictures in the locket. She saw hearts floating in Ayumi and Yuki's eyes.

"_He's such a hunk… Kagome-chan where'd you find such a hottie?_"

She ignored the comment look towards her mother to gauge her reaction. She was looking away from her in silence, which made her nervous. She took a breath looking back to her friends.

"_Hey maybe you can come over tomorrow, I can show you pictures of my friends and we can get reacquainted. Maybe you get a hold of a few of our other friends and they can come too._"

She said as she grabbed her mom's hand pulling her along with her to look at the shops. She was silent that worried Kagome but she broke the ice hesitantly.

"_Mom? I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you about it alone so we could talk about it._"

She mumbled looking to her mother who was still silent but was now looking at her. She sighed continuing to walk in silence. 

"_Kagome, you've loved him all along haven't you?_"

She knowing the answer before Kagome spoke it, she just nodded in response. They walked into a store filled with all different styles of clothing, Kagome stood in place while her mother went about finding mounds among mounds of clothes for her to try on. Eventually her mothers happiness rubbed onto her, she joined in picking out all different kinds of clothes for them to try on. The rest of the day was pleasant and fun they both got a lot of new clothing, and shoes. The were on their way home when Kagome's mom fished a box out of her purse handing it to Kagome but told her not to open it yet. She gave her a suspicious and annoyed look but let out a huff not opening the box like her mother asked. They were home and her mother darted out of the car dragging Kagome in with her, yelling for grandpa and Souta to bring in their bags as she ran into her room tossing Kagome on her bed.

"_You can open the box now._"

She yelled from her closet as she dug around searching for something. Kagome looked at the stuff flying out of the closet curiously, then back down at the box in her hands as she slowly opened it. She grabbed the silver chain she could see scrunched in the box, nearly gasping when she saw the silver locket inside. Her mother was now standing in front of her with a sad smile on. Kagome didn't realize she was there till she cleared her throat. 

"_Kagome. I know you treasure that necklace I'm assuming one of your friends made it for you. But I though you might like this as well to hold the treasures of your other family._"

She said letting a few tears fall as she spoke. Kagome carefully set the necklace in the box as she carefully got up giving her mother a hug. She gave her daughter a hug and handed her a small box she fished out of the closet. Kagome looked at it strangely sitting back on her bed as she slowly opened it somewhat expecting what was inside. She saw a wide gold band with a diamond shaped like a stay with a carving in the middle. She took it out on the verge of tears as she stared at it. She looked it over carefully putting it on her finger and staring at it through tear filled eyes. She looked to her mother as if asking her a silent question receiving an answer.

"_Kagome, do you remember the last time you returned maybe… 8 months ago? You were really angry with Inuyasha over something that happened with that Kikyo girl._"

Kagome nodded getting slightly angry with the reminder of Kikyo but forgot it listening to her mom.

"_You went out with your friends to cool down. And Inuyasha came to come get you. And when you weren't home we had a little talk and he told me everything including his feelings and his intentions._"

She told her with a smirk.

"_Yes dear, I knew how he felt about you before you even had a clue. I went with him after some coaxing because he wanted to buy you something. He chose that and had it engraved. I don't even know what it said he asked me not to read it, but to give it to you when you returned and he had the strength to tell you how he felt._"

Kagome slowly removed the ring looking inside to see small letters. And read it to herself. 

~The strength of my love will never die, although we may have to be apart knowing that you may love me too is enough. Without you I'm only half a true hanyou.~

She put the ring on quickly holding it to her chest as she took in deep breaths trying to fight away the flowing tears. She gave her mom a smile as she made her way to her bedroom and put on her pajamas. She laid down crying herself to sleep. It was a very light and uneasy sleep but it finally came to her, but was being plagued by a voice whispering through her mind. "_Will you wait. Till the day we can be together again?_" Those faint words kept lulling over and over in her sleep. Finally she opened her eyes feeling somewhat refreshed. She looked at the ring on her finger and ran her fingers through her hair startle when they fell short. She looked in the mirror remembering what she'd done the day before.

"_Oh yeah, I wanted a fresh start I remember. I wonder what Inuyasha would say if he saw me now._"

She mumbled her thought as she got dressed in the red pants and her red baby-tee standing in the middle of her room talking to herself.

"_I can see him now. Ooi stupid wench what did you do to your hair? It's all short and what the hells this silver crap._"

She mocked putting on a gruff voice as she pulled at her hair. She actually cracked a smile and started laughing. '**_That's what he'd say alright_**' she laughed to herself. She sighed the smile still on her face as she turned back to stare at herself in the mirror. She was smiling without tears for once, 

"_It's a start._"

She said to herself as she grabbed her crutch and her bag putting her things on her desk. Once she got some of her stuff out she noticed some parchment in her bag she was about to see what it was when she heard her grandfather yelling up to her that someone came to see her. She told him she was coming and grabbed her box of pictures as well as the parchments she found making her way down stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her friends and a few new faces. They all ran up to her giving her hugs and congratulations. They went into the living room and talked she told them selectively about all of them, and they told her about what's been going on the past year while she's been gone.

"_Kagome you know we start senior year tomorrow, will you be in school or are you going to relax for a bit. You look like you've been through a lot._"

She kept on her flat expression as she glanced at 2 people in the room she didn't know and who looked a little uncomfortable.

"_Who are they?_"

Everyone's attention turned to them, Ayumi blushed nervously as she spoke up wrapping her arms around one of them. 

"_Oh I'm sorry Kagome-chan this is my adorable Yugi. And this is another one of our friends Jounouchi._"

The 2 waved to each other feeling a little more social now they joined in the conversation. 

"_Well I think we should all get going now. You think I can stop by and walk with you to school?_"

Hojo asked blushing brightly but Kagome didn't pay one bit of attention as she also got to her feet, she just shrugged him off but he didn't seem to care. 

"_I will too. It's my job to walk a pretty girl to school. You never know what dangers await you in the world._"

Those words caught Kagome's attention and everyone else just laughed at him.

"_She lives like 10 minutes away_"

"_You're the one I'd worry about._"

They joked till they noticed Kagome wasn't laughing she was staring out the window at her well house. Her eyes were finally drawn away when she saw a hand in her face. She looked at the shorter Yugi boy who was smiling happily as everyone got ready to leave. She waved with a solemn expression as the left. Her mother watched the whole exchange with a saddened face letting out a quiet sigh.

"_She's home… She may act pleasant but inside she's really hurting for the one she loves. I hope she's alright._"

She whispered to herself, as she returned to the kitchen it talk with her father. The day dragged on silently Kagome staying in her room thinking about what she's lost but eventually came out to talk to her mother. She even allowed a small smile to escape now and then. She could see how worried her family and friends were becoming for her so she decided to plaster a content smile on pretending to be happy. The next day was her first day of school; she was nervous but didn't let it show as she got up early to get ready and leave for school. She waved to her family with a dim smile as she ran off towards school just happy to be alone for a little while, walking to school. She closed her eyes and started to lightly hum a tune that always made her think of Inuyasha. But she became so into her song she didn't notice anyone till she walked into them. She started apologizing till she heard a voice laughing.

"_Hello Kagome-chan._"

She looked up to see Hojo in front of her. She gave him her halfhearted smile greeting him. They walked quietly till the boy finally decided to speak nervously.

"_Kagome-chan, that was a pretty song you were humming what's it called?_"

She looked at him giving him a shrug.

"_Just some tune Inuyasha used to hum when he thought I wasn't listening._"

She answered giving a small wink. They walked together in silence as they approached school. She went to her homeroom looking at her schedule as she took her seat. She noticed some girls staring at her she gave them a strange look and one of them came up to her.

"_I'm sorry we were staring but we just were looking at your tattoo and your ring that's really cool._"

She told her, Kagome put her hand on her forehead smiling lightly.

"_It is isn't it. My fiancée bought it for me. Isn't it beautiful._"

She laughed lightly looking as she saw the girl's eyes light up. Giving her, an 'oh my god' look. She took the silver locket from her neck showing her a picture of her and the white haired hanyou. 

"_KAWAII!_"

A group of girls cooed who'd come up behind the girls. Kagome blushed till one of the girls asked her about the little boy. She still smiled as she explained about her adopted son that she loves very much. The girl sighed as they scrambled to their seats when the teacher walked in. Attendance was called and then the chatting continued. 

She went through her day silently lacking the usual happy smile that was always 2nd nature for her to have. She was changed and her friends noticed and became worried for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

SereM: _It's OK, you can be brutally honest. It's not the best chapter. I just had to set the stage for Kagome's emotions. And how they change when she meets someone. _

****

Serenity Madison Note…. I need some input. Soon there's going to be a new student at Kaogme's school, originally I was going to make it a girl, but then I got another idea of making it my favorite white haired boy (**Who's sometimes taken over by evil**). I can't decide whish to do, I need some input on which way I should sway with the character.

I'll probably do the one I like better but I want to know your input. Upcoming chapter will include a time gap, an accident with Kagome, More worry, a new student a slight change, and much, much more… stay tuned.. 


End file.
